1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and systems for making noninvasive tests, assessments, or determinations of substances that may be part of a human being or other biological entity and, more particularly, to software implemented apparatus and systems that noninvasively test, assess, or determine the concentration, or other features of molecular or other substances in organic matter or fluids, such as blood, existing in human beings and other biological entities.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of instances in which it is necessary, or at least highly desirable, to test, assess, or determine the concentration, or other features of molecular or other substances contained in organic matter or fluids, residing in biological entities, such as human beings or blood. By way of example only, blood tests are used in a variety of scientific, medical, and other applications, including a test, assessment, or determination of the level of glucose in the blood of human diabetics. Such a test, assessment, or determination is typically accomplished by an invasive procedure which, especially in the case of human diabetics, may require the drawing of blood samples a number of times each day in order to adequately monitor the level of glucose in the blood of the diabetic (i.e. the concentration of glucose in the blood—commonly called “blood sugar”).
In the case of human diabetics, the invasive procedure typically involves physically withdrawing blood from the finger tips or ear lobes by using suitable lancing devices or withdrawing blood from veins by using suitable hypodermic syringes. Once withdrawn, the blood sample is then deposited within a suitable device which determines the level of blood glucose with a certain level of accuracy and reliability. Increasingly, such devices have taken the form of hand-held monitors that human diabetics use to self-test their level of glucose. Thus, conventionally, the human diabetic withdraws his or her blood by a lancing device and deposits the withdrawn blood on an indicator strip that is inserted into the monitor. The deposited blood is then analyzed and furnishes a reading of the level of glucose in the blood of the human diabetic. Correspondingly, there are various scientific and medical applications for which it may be necessary to invasively test, assess, or determine the blood glucose of even individuals who are not diabetic.
Needless to say, the use of an invasive procedure to test, assess, or determine the level of blood glucose is often painful, uncomfortable, frightening, and overall quite undesirable. One of the named inventors is a diabetic and is, therefore, all too familiar with these disadvantages. This is particularly so in the case of certain of human diabetics who are young children or are very ill or infirm individuals and who may have collapsed veins or other impediments. Invasive withdrawal of blood from human diabetics and other individuals also poses the risk of infection, unseemly scarring and the associated loss of the sensation of feeling, and the exacerbation of pre-existing chronic conditions or illnesses due to the repeated undesirable experience of invasively withdrawing blood. In fact, these disadvantages often may virtually completely dissuade a number of human diabetics from adequately testing their level of blood glucose, thereby creating a significant risk of developing serious or even life-threatening complications or even shortening their life span. The aforementioned disadvantages tend also to be exacerbated by the fact that the aforementioned conventional hand-held monitors tend to be at least nominally subject to relatively significant errors. In fact, it is relatively commonplace for two separate monitors to register differing levels of blood glucose by 15-30 percent or more.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a definite need for an apparatus and system that noninvasively, and comparatively accurately and reliably tests, assesses, and determines the level of blood glucose (i.e. the concentration of glucose in the blood) in a human being and thereby tends to eliminate or substantially reduce the pain, discomfort, trepidation, and overall undesirability associated with testing, assessing, or determining the level of blood glucose. There also exists a concomitant need for an apparatus and system that noninvasively, and comparatively accurately and reliably tests, assesses, or determines the concentration of molecular or other substances in organic matter or fluids, such as blood, existing in human beings and other biological entities.